Taquito Town
Taquito Town is the capital of the country of Taco Fortress Zone. Originally named Sourlant, from Yiddish "סמעטענע"'' (''smetene) with influence of English "sour," the town was given its current name in an effort to boost chat morale and make a more direct connection between the town and its Tex-Mex themed country. The first name was reapplied to a naturally-generated village on its outskirts. Residents of Taquito Town are known as Taquitaños and matters related to the capital are taquitian. Similarly, residents of Sourlant are known as Sourlanteños while matters relating to the village are Sourlantian. Some notable landmarks of Taquito Town are: * The Glass Taquito (El Taquito de Vitrio): an artistic representation of a taquito made out of glass and filled with Tex-Mex colors. The yellow represents cheese, the green guacamole, the red salsa and the brown refried bean respectively. It is possible to enter the Taquito; however, one's view will be blocked by the stacks of carpet should they try. * The End of the World Café. (Café Fin del Mundo): a beautiful and rustic café where all types of food is served, and self-served as a matter of fact! Marvel at the hand-crafted pinturas inside, then grab a bite on the dock before boating off on the Río Agrio which runs at the edge of town. Picturesque and delicious! * The Well (El Pozo): a well that marks the center of town. Don't fall in with anything precious! * Hedgehog Lake (Lago Erizo): a small cavity filled with water that marks the Northeastern part of town. It is named for the mural of the town hero Sonic el Erizo, known simply by Taquitaños as Él, at the SegaWorld theme park in Sydney, Australia in 1997. The lake is fun for looking at, swimming in or picnicking by and a small path beside it allows for up-close views of the mural, which is bound to please the senses in all its erinaceous glory. * The Tacobrary (El Bibliotaco): the national library of Taco Fortress Zone, renowned for its choice selection of books, its nature-incorporating architecture and the Taco Bar located on the roof. It's expensive; the guacamole may require a few special stage visits, in the best case scenario: 7! But if one has the money for them, they will understand that the tacos offered are the perfect rewards. * The Butcher's (La Carnicería): Want a small but cozy place to pick up food? The Butcher's shop has all you need! Easily identifiable by its birch wood roof, every meat under the sun can be obtained here and, while no one is sure of the owner's secrets, what can be said is that the cuts from this place are beyond splendid. Pick some up for life on the go and chow down! * Sour Cream Cave (La Cueva de Crema Agria): Need an adventure that's not over water? Sour Cream Cave is barely-lit, little-explored and even potentially full of deadly mobs that only diamond weaponry can truly fight off. Is this all true? Find out yourself! Spelunk, explore and dig out the insides of Sour Cream Cave today!